


She's a Mercenary

by TwinVax



Series: Reunited [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nerdiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ep 57 spoilers, in a library, nerding out, over their fav person, spoilers for latest episode, yeza and caleb bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb and Yeza nerd out in the Rossana library, and talk of Nott.





	She's a Mercenary

Yeza stuck close to Caleb’s side, when they entered the library he had been pointed to. Caleb didn’t really mind it, with how the man kept looking around for any Xhorhasian that might be nearby, nervously acting more suspicious then he probably wanted to. 

It got to the point that Caleb found a book he found interest in and took a seat in one of the drab colored long chairs left between stacks of books for people to sit and read in, so that the halfling would be able to sit and relax a bit, an additional benefit since he was still a bit weak from his weeks left in a dungeon. 

He cracked the book open, glancing at Yeza out the corner of his eye every few moments just to check on him, assessing the man who Nott called her husband more easily this way close up, between reading lines from the pages. 

Caleb liked him, he had immediately not cared what she had looked like, only that she was alive, from the moment he had seen her. From what he had seen since they reunited, what Nott had told them all had been proven true of the man. It made him happy, to see her happy with him. Even if he didn’t know what she would do, when it was time to get Yeza to safety. 

They were good together, and he was glad, that Luke could have two loving parents such as them. It was good. 

He closed the book, contemplating the cover, before he sighed, “I noticed you seemed interested in the things growing on Caduceus’s shield. What was of interest with it?” 

Yeza looked away from the bookcase he was watching, staring up at him for a second before he brightened, seemingly pleased to talk about such things, “Oh! I was curious, because I hadn’t seen anything growing or living on something that was in use, and lichen is actually a very useful compound for some potions and other alchemical creations. So I’m kinda glad he let me keep it, even if I did eat a little bit of it.”

Caleb nodded, he had seen him do that, “Why did you eat it?” 

He looked briefly confused by the question, before his face reddened, “Well, ah, sometimes, sometimes you have to, to make sure the compounds and materials you have are fresh. Of course. Or to, make sure it’s the right thing you want. I was hungry, as well, and knew it would be safe to eat, hopefully.” he said. 

Caleb nodded, smiling despite himself, something he had done much of in regards to Yeza since he had met him, “I hope it tasted good, I’m sorry it took us so long, we came as soon as…Veth knew you were missing.” He saw the look that came over Yeza’s face when he mentioned her, and continued before he could say anything, “Veth is quite good at alchemy herself, mostly acid, but she does well at constructing potions. She said you taught her.” 

Yeza sighed, smile warm as he thought of Veth and hopefully forgot for the moment about where he was, “I did teach her, but she’s a very fast learner, like I had told you guys already. She learned a lot on her own, really, but tended to like assisting me more then being an alchemist herself. I’m really happy, that I can see her again, even under the circumstances. I missed her.” 

Caleb spotted movement flash briefly behind Yeza, and disappear behind one of the stacks behind the couch. He was fairly sure he saw a gray cloak, and glowing eyes peak out from behind the stacks. He had wondered how long it would take before she followed them in, not wanting to be away from her husband for long. 

Though if she just would watch instead of join, he wouldn’t bring attention to her. Instead he focused back on Yeza, “She missed you as well. I’m quite well versed in understanding people, and I know she loves you very much. That’s quite a special thing. She’s very important and special to me, and I know she is to you as well.” he said carefully, looking over at the stack to see nothing, but he had expected such. She was probably being stealthy, and he wouldn’t see Nott unless she wanted him to. 

“She’s great. I’m not sure what happened, if it was a spell or a potion or what, but I can’t help but be curious how they did it to her. I’m not going to question it though, because it means she’s alive and it wasn’t just some childhood bullies of hers playing tricks on me, and I think everything will be alright, at some point.” Yeza said, leaning back against the couch with a soft sigh, “She’s wonderful and special, and I wish she could see what I see of her, but I know she can’t yet. And that’s okay, I’ll see it for her.” 

Caleb smiled, “I will as well, as will the rest of my friends. She is in good company, I promise you.” he said, just as the stack of books tumble to the floor and a quiet sharp curse, sounding slightly watery, moved away from the mess of books left on the floor. 

Yeza looked behind him, bewildered, before he seemed to realize, and his smile brightened slightly, more loving, “She always has been good at hiding, for good and bad reasons.” he turned back around, seeming to understand calling her out would embarrass her. Something Caleb thought was a good idea, “It’s really cool that she’s a mercenary. Can you tell me about the dragon thing that Jester mentioned? I want to know what happened with that.” 

The wizard nodded, smile widening even though what he remember of it hadn’t been the best of times, but telling it to Yeza, and having Nott hear what he thought of it, would probably be a better time at the moment, “Of course,  _mein Freund_ , It was actually more accidental then anything, but Veth actually did much in the way of helping slay it.” he began, while Yeza listened, with Nott undoubtedly listening in. 

Yeza was a good man, Caleb would ask him later, if there was time, more about his alchemy and what he knew of spells. But he quite liked talking of Nott with someone just as much as reading or learning spells.  


End file.
